The present invention relates to a dispenser pump button, and in particular to a dispenser pump button which makes it possible to prevent a cap from being contaminated, in such a way that a nozzle is normally positioned in a button body, but when the button body is pressed, the nozzle moves forward and gets exposed to the outside of the button body for thereby discharging contents.
A dispenser, in general, is engaged to the top of a sealed container filled with gas, liquid or contents and is configured to discharge a certain amount of the contents when it is pressed. The dispenser is applied to various sealed containers which store cosmetics, perfume, drugs or food. At the top of the dispenser is disposed a button with which to press the dispenser. The contents are discharged through the nozzle as the user handles the button.
At the button of the dispenser is provided a nozzle through which contents are discharged out. The inner sides of the cap of the cosmetic container may be contaminated by the leftover cosmetics which remains in the nozzle after the user used cosmetics. The cosmetic cap is equipped with a button pressing prevention function and a contamination prevention function of the cosmetics. The contaminated cap may further contaminate the cosmetics and may make the exterior of the container look bad.
In order to prevent the contamination of the cap which occurs as the nozzle is exposed to the outside, there is suggested a structure which makes it possible to discharge contents in a state that the nozzle is positioned in the button. If the contents are discharged in a state that the nozzle is positioned in the button, the cap can be prevented from being contaminated; however it is hard to discharge the contents to where the user wants. In this case, the contents may stain the button or the decorated portions in the middle of the discharge of contents, thus causing more contaminations.